


Words Beginning in C

by hithelleth



Series: Alphabet [4]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Monroe conquers the continent, Charlie and Miles run, each other being all they have left. But they are perfectly fine with it. A companion piece/sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/833512">Words Beginning in M</a>. Miles’ take. AU from 1x11 'The Stand' on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Beginning in C

_Calamity_

Charlie barges into Miles’ life as a calamity, forcing him to face the chaos he has been trying to escape.

She confuses him, makes him rethink a lot of things, infuriates him with her stubbornness and idealism.

She enchants him with her compassion and perseverance.

He watches her learn, grow stronger, defy the circumstances, yield to sorrow, pick herself up.

He realises the disaster soon enough: his pulse speeding up when she smiles, the desire to pet her hair, touch her, or just look at her forever.

He tries to leave. He lies to himself (and to Maggie and Nora) it’s because he is too old for this mess, that he just wants to be left alone, and that he doesn’t care; but it’s really because he is afraid, because Charlie is his niece and he can’t feel like that about her, can’t want her. Still, he can’t leave her, either.

They go from one catastrophe to another and somehow get through all of them, even if not unscathed.

_Courage_

Courage has nothing to do with war and fighting, only skill and folly (and sometimes a death wish). Miles isn’t a brave person. Charlie, on the other hand, is.

She is brave enough to fight, especially when the victory seems all but impossible.

She is also brave enough to admit defeat when they save her brother and lose him again.

It’s just the two of them on the run after that.

Charlie has the courage _not_ to stay away from him. She makes it look like the easiest thing in the world, saying everything that needs to be said with a kiss, stopping all his objections with a look.

Kissing her back is the bravest thing Miles has ever done.

Their dinner roasting over the fire gets burned while Miles lays her down on his coat and loses himself in her.

_Cherished_

Miles hasn’t loved many people and has professed his love to even fewer, for many years not to anyone. However, it is not hard at all to declare it to Charlie, being far less terrible with words than usually, the first thing next morning; because he wants her to know that she is the one he loves more than anyone ever. 

Charlie has sneaked past all his defences straight into his heart and become so precious to him he can’t imagine what he would be without her.

Everything else has become a piece of cake, because the only important thing has become keeping her safe, not letting anything happen to her. He fails sometimes, but he succeeds when it matters, and that somehow suffices.

They walk the continent together, get in trouble and out of it, argue and cry and laugh together.

It’s selfish of him, but he wouldn’t change anything he’s ever done, because it has brought him Charlie. (Except that he would, everything, if it meant she would never have to suffer.)

_Change_

Monroe (not Bass, Miles reminds himself) subdues the other republics one by one as easily as clicking his fingers.

He steamrolls the continent way before they reach the Pacific.

Oddly, things start looking up gradually.

Over the years, they see the roads being repaired, the trains running, and power infrastructure slowly rebuilt in more populated areas. Some laws change. The Militia turns into an efficient service, actually helping people.

People become friendlier, although Miles and Charlie mostly avoid them, except when they trade for supplies.

_Constant_

They move around a lot, places and times change, people as well, they themselves get older. What they have doesn’t.

They are each other’s constant, always having each other to rely on, to love.

They slow down their pace, enjoying themselves in quiet, pleasant spots, before hitting the road once more.

Randomly, they pick up news, such as them no longer being wanted dead, only alive.

A while later they come across the log cabin, and this time they are in no hurry to move on, leaving what happens up to chance.

It is nice to settle down a bit, with flowers on the porch and vegetables and chickens and waking up to the smell of coffee, coming from the kitchen.

They hunt, mostly in the woods nearby for day-to-day needs. In fall, they make a few long hunting trips farther away to get enough meat to smoke for the winter and fur to trade for other supplies.

_Company_

The Militia come, at last, a year or so later.

Miles isn't much surprised that it's Bass himself. He brings Danny, and Charlie is happy, and they don't even start trying to kill each other, which is good, although more than a little awkward. In a way it feels to Miles, when they drink beer on the porch, like peace talks between two countries at war, except that it's just the two of them. It helps, though: in a few days they become more relaxed with each other, almost as they used to be.

_Curious_

Charlie and Danny write to each other often.

In due course, the curiosity gets the better of Miles and he suggests they take up the invitation to visit.

Philadelphia is clean, blooming, and lively.

Danny takes Charlie around the city, showing off – either the city or Charlie, probably both.

Miles observes the workings of the Republic with interest. Bass seems more reasonable, conferring with his officers, actually listening to them. He’s obviously grooming Danny to take over some day, but he still offers Miles to take him back.

“Haven’t I screwed up enough the first time around?” Miles shakes his head. “No, thanks.”

To lighten up the conversation, he adds: “Besides, one Matheson is just as much as you can handle, I think.”

Bass chuckles in response, agreeing. “Yeah, you’d know,” he replies. “You can barely handle yourself,” he jokes, though seeming a bit insecure about whether he should.

“Yeah,” Miles concurs, “but Charlie can handle both of us.”

_Charlie_

It’s Charlie who suggests that they should head back.

Miles wouldn’t mind if she wanted to stay with Danny longer. 

“Don’t you want to go home?” she inquires when he tells her that.

He shrugs.

“It doesn’t matter, as long as I’m with you, Charlie.” He pulls her into a hug. “I guess my home is wherever you are.”

“I know that.” Charlie grins, pulling him down for a kiss before snuggling against him. “My home is with you, too, you know,” she tells him, “but I’d still like to go back soon.”

“Okay.” Miles nods, though she can’t see him, kisses the top of her head and holds her close.

As if he wouldn’t do anything for her. After all, everything that makes him feel alive and happy is right there in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Good? Bad? 
> 
> Un-beta’d, so quibble away if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
